wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Weiner
Michael Weiner (who uses his porn name "Savage" for his show) is host of the political radio show Savage Nation. He holds a Ph.D in nutrition science but, since he can yell really loud and call liberals unpatriotic, he is well-qualified as a political commentator. He is also a respected psychologist who first recognized that liberalism is a mental disorder and that homosexuals and transvestites are crazy. He also knows in his gut, without any help from his own daddy issues, that autistic kids are just brats who need to be taught a lesson. Savage's real name is Michael Alan Weiner. It's probably pronounced like wiener or whiner, so you know he was made fun of as a kid. Who knows why: clearly, a short, overweight, homely man who screams as loud and as often as he does about hating gays and being manly does not have to hide or compensate for anything. He has been through the belly of the beast by swimming naked with Allen Ginsberg; who else would know about the gay agenda so intimately? http://dir.salon.com/story/news/feature/2003/03/05/savage/ Savage considers San Francisco the worst city on earth, overflowing with dirty hippies, druggies and Communists. In his opinion, it should be wiped off the face of the Earth. Of course, he has lived there most of his life... but only so he can properly maintain his rage! Though Savage blatantly rips off the Colbert Report, Our Glorious Stephen respects his constant use of truthiness and his contempt for facts. Views on Homosexuality *Michael Savage's definition of homosexuality (for kids): "You say there are people who are sexually confused, who think that they're men when they're women. They're not normal. Normal people are not like that. Normal people are like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy are normal. There are people who are not normal, who have a confusion in their head, and they think they're a man even though they look like a woman. That's what you have to say to them otherwise the child will grow up confused." *Gays voting: "Were the ballot machines homophobic because some weak-wristed types had insufficient strength to press hard enough to register a vote? (This coming as close to them making anything pregnant for as long as they live.)" *The Gay Agenda: "Your children's future is what we're talking about, a matter of life and death for their future. The gay and lesbian mafia wants our children. If it can win their souls and their minds, it knows their bodies will follow. Of course, it wants to homosexualize the whole country, not just the children. This is all part of the war that is going on. Maybe you don't want to face up to it, but it's a very real war. It's being inflicted on the American people by the radical gay lobby, which is now everywhere." *Weiner was targeted personally by the homosexual mafia throughout the 1970's. He states among other things that they were "responsible for my his many requests to photograph beat poet Allen Ginsberg again being denied" and also a memory problem which makes most of this period "hazy, particularly any visits to local bath houses." Views on Jews in the media *"That's why the department store dummy named Wolf Blitzer, a Jew who was born in Israel, will do the astonishing act of being the type that would stick Jewish children into a gas chamber to stay alive another day. He's probably the most despicable man in the media next to Larry King, who takes a close runner-up by the hair of a nose. The two of them together look like the type that would have pushed Jewish children into the oven to stay alive one more day to entertain the Nazis." Marxism *Weiner has seen first hand the destructive effect of Marxism of men's souls. During a broadcast on September 8, 2009 he spoke of his great friendship with Pol Pot, who was a "nice guy" until he went to France. The rest is history — Marxism had taken yet another good man into its seductive and strangely alluring masculine embrace. Savage and the UK *Michael does not currently visit the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland as he dislikes the food and rampant, though closeted, homosexuality. He is in the process of sueing in order to rectify these great insults to his personal taste. Facts *Allen Ginsberg obviously forced him into swimming naked with him and photographing it.http://dir.salon.com/story/news/feature/2003/03/05/savage/ *He wrote The Savage Manifesto